


all is fair in love and war

by parktaejoon



Series: nyx's cryptage fics [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parktaejoon/pseuds/parktaejoon
Summary: Crypto and Mirage's first kiss shared in front of their teammates.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: nyx's cryptage fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	all is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thus begins a series i plan to do. i want to write a bunch of cryptage vignettes and short drabbles to get this ship tag up because they deserve it!

As the announcement came on that the next game was about to begin, Taejoon brought his head up from Elliott’s shoulder and blinked sleepily. Elliott looked down at him and grinned, removing his arm from around him and standing. Sleeping on his boyfriend's holo-tech decked out uniform was uncomfortable, but he’d do what he could to spend any time with him outside of nighttime, when they’re usually too tired to do anything with eachother besides sleep. Taejoon joined him standing after taking a second to rub at his eyes, then approaching the dropship exit. 

They were newly together, and they know it’ll be hard to keep a relationship while fighting in the games, but they talked about it previously and understood that being on enemy teams didn’t mean they had to automatically hate eachother, they just needed to be competitive and not let the fact that they’re dating get to them. Because in reality, they’re in this for the money. 

Speaking of which, the trio assignments came onto the screen, both men looking up to see who their teammates were. They’d been paired up with Bloodhound last time, so it was probably unlikely that they’d be together this time too. The game organizers know they’re dating, and sometimes leave them together for the fun of it, since they know they dont have much time to spend together outside of the games. 

And they were right, Taejoon saw he was with Renee and Makoa, Elliott being with Ajay and Loba. Which, of course they have no problem with. They’d prefer being with eachother so they could sneak in some affection, but Elliot has his best friend on his team and Taejoon is with people he respects, so it’s all fair in love and war.

Elliott was about to walk towards his platform and part from his boyfriend with a wave, but Taejoon had other plans, grabbing his forearm gently and uttering a ‘wait’. 

Taejoon took a step towards him and kissed him, Elliott’s free hand immediately coming to hold Taejoon at the back of his neck. They parted shortly after, knowing this was no time for them to make out. Taejoon let his hand trail down Elliott’s chest, gave him a small smile that only he was allowed to see, kissed his cheek and jogged off to his platform. Elliott stood still for a second, before hearing Loba shout for him, which made him come running. 

Renee turns to Makoa and makes a cup with her hand, her eyes blown wide in surprise. 

“Was that the first time we’ve seen them kiss?” She says to him in a hushed voice, to which he responds in a slight nod. 

“I forgot they were even dating, to be honest..”

(If Renee sees Taejoon shout ‘Saranghae’ to Elliott from across the battlefield, she doesn’t say anything about it.)


End file.
